A Brothers Feud
by safersights425
Summary: Shadow and sonic are twin brothers and best friends just starting their 2nd year in high-school. But how will their friendship last when they both fall for the same girl? SonicxAmyxShadow
1. Prologue: the start of a story

**Hey guys! This is a new story I've been working on. This one I've actually been planning quite well (hopefully :S) and I hope so you guys enjoy it and leave any comments if you have any ideas that might be useful and if I include them I'll give u a shoutout. I can take constructed feedback but I don't like negative or offensive comments.  
So anyway sit back relax and enjoy!**

Prologue.

Shadow's POV:

Well it was our last night before we had to go back to high-school and start our second year. Me and my twin brother, sonic decided to hang at our best friend house called miles for the night, we called him tails though as he had two tails. He'd recently got a ps4 from his parents so we decided to go and have a game night there. Me and sonic were SO jealous! We had wanted one ever since they had announced it. Knuckles was there too but he was an xbox fan and knowing him he was going to bore us with a 10 minute lecture on how the xbox one was better then the ps4, though we didn't really care since it was the new console!  
"Dude what the hell! you totally stole my kill!" Sonic screamed in an aggressive tone. Sonic and knuckles were playing an online game on call of duty and my brother always hated to loose. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a whole day after we lost a soccer game during our freshmen year, but he was my brother and best friend so I forgive his flaws.  
"You don't like it maybe you should get a better gun then, dumbass!" Knuckles responded while sounding cocky. Knuckles was a cocky type though he was kind at heart. He was competitive at games and sports but he took loosing well unlike sonic who would through a bit of a tantrum but it was funny when he did. He also liked to help people when they were down like when he stood up to tails bully and it's because of his caring and cocky nature that's makes him a good friend.  
"Don't start falling out now guys. It's my playstation after all" tails answered to the two of them. Now the last member of our gang is miles prower but we call him tails as you already know. He was the smartest out of all of us being in the top set in every class when we started high-school though he hated being top set in p.e as the p.e teacher always pushed him too hard. He was bullied a lot in middle school until me, sonic and knuckles helped him out and he's been our friend ever since.  
"come on guys pack it In. Sonic it's my turn after you anyway regardless if you win or loose" Sonic shot me a glare. "Stop talking to me like you're dad; you're only 50 minutes older then me"  
"Yeah and don't you forget it." After that we both smirked at each other and continued to watch each other play the game.  
After some time blaze, who was tails older sister, had come Down from her room to talk to her little brother. "Hey guys! How's it going?" "Hey blaze!" We all said in unison. Blaze was a reasonably good looking girl but since since she was 2 years older then us, and the fact it was tail's sister, we decided to keep our distance. "Tails can you do me a huge favour please and walk me to silvers?" Silver was meant to be blaze's best friend who moved away for 2 years due to his dad having a job opportunity but they came back, though I never met them even when they were here before they moved. In fact, apart from tails, no one in the group did.  
"Awh come on sis, can't you see I'm with my friends here?" Blaze just gave him a sad look "come on tails! I've lost my car keys and it's really dark outside I don't want to walk there on my own!" Blaze pleaded. "But then I have to walk back on my own!" Tails responded who sounded rather annoyed" "Fine okay! You can bring one of your friends with you, but only one as I don't want you all talking about your stupid games or sports or whatever you guys talk about."  
"I'll go with you tails. My bro looks like he's having a great time aren't you sonic ol' buddy?!" I said. "Oh shut up, shadow! Just because you know I'd kick your ass at this game." Sonic retorted to me as I got up from the couch. "Thanks, Shadow! Let me just grab my coat and we'll be off" tails said to me as he got up as well. We grabbed our coats, went out the door and we were off.

As we we're walking the atmosphere between the three of us was quite distant, I was starting to wonder if there was any point to Blaze bringing us along since none of us were talking, well that was until tails questioned Blaze. "Blaze I just wanted to ask, are you and silver going out now?" "Woah! Tails slow down there! He's only been back for a few weeks! Plus we're just good friends. What about you as cream huh?" Blaze now backfiring it on tails. "Hey that's not fair me and cream... That's not fair!" Tails now blushing all kinds of red.  
"Woah tails you have a crush on cream?" The atmosphere started to get quite fun now.  
"Can we please change the subject? We're almost here anyway." Tails was very eager to change the subject. "Yeah well here we are." Blaze pointed out to us. "I'll just go knock."  
As Blaze knocked we could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door, then all of a sudden the door opens to reveal a nice... Beautiful... Ahem* I mean this pink, long haired hedgehog wearing a white tank top with blue skinny jeans. "Oh hey, Blaze! Nice too see you. And you tails. Silver is in the living room" "Hey Amy!" Tails and Blaze replied. I was just so lost! I'd seen plenty of beautiful women in my time but this felt different she look great with her hair... Her eyes... I didn't know what was happening to me, that was when I was caught out of my days when the this girl started taking to me. "Hey I'm amy. and you are?" She asked me "oh.. I'm uhh... Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog" i didn't know what was happening! I just felt so star struck by this girl! "Anyways we better be off. It's too cold and the guys are waiting for us back at our place." Tails responded to Amy and Blaze. "Okay tails. I'm starting Mobius high tomorrow too so I'll see you there" woah she was starting at our high-school? She was a cute girl but with how I was feeling today I knew I had to control myself. "And it was nice meeting you shadow" Amy spoke to me. "Oh Urm... Yeah." I responded. Wow I felt like such an idiot! Anyways after that me and tails went back to his place. But still I couldn't get that girl out of my head. I didn't know what was happening to me. Tails was talking to me but I didn't really pay much attention. From now on I've really got to control myself now that she's joining mobius high. Well I'll just have to see how tomorrow goes and I hope I can keep that girl out of my head.

**HEY! I hope you enjoyed the start :) if you liked it, again, leave a comment and check back for regular updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: A new year

**Hey guys! This is my second authors note. This is actually my first story that I've actually planned rather then the other ones that turned Into failures :( but anyways this is the first official chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sonics POV:

Well time to start our second year of high school. Man I was tired from the night before but boy it was so fun, when tails and shadow took off, me and knuckles felt a bit awkward considering we were in our friends house and he wasn't there but me and him shrugged it off and continued to play the game even though I swear knuckles was cheating! Anyways when they got back and was time for us leave we all decided we'd meet each other at the school gates in the morning.  
As me and shadow were walking I decided to talk to shadow about the night before "man that was a great night last night, don't you think?" I asked him. For some reason he looked caught in a daze, like he had seen something shocking or something was playing on his mind,though he seemed like that when he came back with tails AND on the way back home. Curious I decided to ask him about it. "You okay shadow? You seem like you're in the middle of nowhere?" He seemed to snap out of it this time "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired. What makes you think something's up?" "Well you were acting like this when you came back with tails and when we were walking home last night. You worried about school?" I decided to press further "look sonic I'm fine like I said I'm just tired. Too much of that game and your wining when you weren't winning" I chuckled at that, the guys would always mock me about my winning when I lost, I didn't mind though. We'd always mock shadow for his hair look and his interest in metal music. We didn't have a depressing upbringing, in fact, it was pretty good though since we were twins and were really close, there were still thinks about the two of us that were really different. For example: I was a blue-haired hedgehog while shadow was a black haired head hedgehog with red spikes in his hair. Are music tastes are a little different with me being into punk, pop punk, Punk rock and hardcore punk he was into alternative rock, hard rock, alternative metal and heavy metal. But regardless we were still close.

We arrived at the school gates before I had the chance to press him on the matter further. "Hey guys, ready to start the next crappy year of our school lives?" Knuckles said as we approached the gates. Knuckles, tails and Tikal were waiting at the gates. Tikal was knuckles little sister who was starting her freshman year. "Hey guys." Shadow replied, at least he started talking again now. "How's does it feel to know your sister is starting high school knuckles" I said to him giving him a rather smug look "why do you care, sonic?" Turning the conversation back on to me "I'm just curious, knucklehead." "You know what they say curiosity killed the hedgehog" he gave back "oh really?" "yeah really!" "Guys will you knock it off!" Tikal said finally breaking her own silence. "I'm actually pretty excited starting high school thanks, sonic. And knuckles stop being so protective. I can take care of myself." She said punching him playfully I. The arm "we all knew that when it came to knuckles even though he was protective, we knew he was a big softie. He's protection for his sister proved this. "I bet be just happy to see rouge again." Tails now joining the conversation "hey!" Knuckles cheeks now blushing to the cloud of his fur "what about you with Cream tails?" "Oh snap!" me and shadow said in unison. It seemed that knuckles and tails developed crushes during the first year of high school, but me and shadow thought it was amusing. "Aww my big brother has a crush" Tikal responds. "Uh... Tikal stay out this!" Me and shadow were trying are hardest not to bust out on the floor crying with laughter, that was until the bell when for first lesson. "Awh I was having so much fun Haha!" I shouted. I must admit it was amusing. "Yeah well shit it blue blur! I've got English, what about the rest of you?" "I've got English as well" shadow replied. "yes! I've got engineering!" Tails exclaimed. Engineering was his favourite subject. He loved the idea of building things especially planes. He even said when he leaves school he wants to build planes, hell, he even said he'd name his first plane 'the tornado.' "What about you sonic" everyone else said. "Great, I got maths. Woopie!" I said sarcastically. "I've got art. I'm going to go fine Cosmo to see what she has. Bye you guys!" "Catch you later Tikal!" We all replied. And with that we all said our goodbyes to each other and headed off to our classes.

Okay, let's gets one thing clear I HATED maths! It wasn't the fact if was hard or anything it was just so boring! People knew me for my speed in p.e but when it came to subjects like maths I always late. "Sorry I'm late sir" I said as I walked through the door. "Ahh sonic there you are. You're 5 minutes late. I'm not sure how you were with your last teacher but I'll let you off with a warning this time. I would ask you to pick a seat but since they're all taken you'll have to choose the one at the back next to Amy." _Amy huh?_ I wondered to myself out of all the days during our freshmen year I'd never heard .of an Amy well at-least not in our year. I turned to see a nice, beautiful woman with pink hair tied back and wearing a cute school uniform. Damn she was so hot! For once I was actually glad that my seat was already chosen for me. So I took my seat, sat down and got out my things. "Hi I'm Amy. Amy rose." She said. Woah! The girl was actually talking to me! Sweet! "I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." I replied. I was trying not to make myself look like a fool. "I just came back to mobius as my parents moved away for 2 years as my dad got a job offer" she said. _Wait a minute, didn't silvers dad have a job offer? "_So you must be silvers younger sister?" I asked as I was curious. "Yes! You know him?" She asked back. "Well he's best friends with my best friends sister, Blaze." I answered. "Oh so you're friends with tails? I met his friend shadow last night as well when they were walking with Blaze. Do you know him?" Ahh... So that's maybe why shadow was In a daze. "Yeah he's mine twin brother. He's older but only by 50 minutes." "Cool. Well nice to meet you sonic." She replied before we officially got on with our work. Strange. This girl was hot and I mean HOT! I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes one of the popular girls in a matter of weeks. Well regardless, if this is what got shadow caught up earlier then I'll need to find out a lunch. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter to hopefully a somewhat satisfactory story. I hope you liked it and if you enjoyed it then leave a comment and/or even favour it :) be a big help. Anyways catch you later guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: The return of the Rose

**Hey guys safer here again.**

**I know I have quite a few spelling and punctuation mistakes as English ain't my strong suit but I do like to write story's a lot so without further or do since I have been requested to do so here is my 3rd chapter oh and btw this story is based around 3 POVS (point of views) Shadows, Sonics and Amy's. Enjoy :)**

Amy's POV  
Hi my name is Amy. Amy Rose. Most people know my older brother, Silver for his acrobatic skills during the first year of a high school before we moved. My dad's a doctor and got offered a 2 year contract as a Surgeon in the south region of mobius so we had to move from the capital. It was sad as I had started making friends with a friend named cream and I started to fall for a a handsome guy named scourge. He was so good looking and so nice! We had started talking a little before I had to move. I had started talking to tails as he used to come over with Blaze sometimes before she learned to drive. I was glad to come back here as down South was... Let's just say it ain't nice place to live. I was nervous joining high school again though. Some people, including this girl named Sally acorn, used to bully me in middle school. She had a crush on scourge like me and she knew I did to and was jealous, so in a way I was glad to move but I just hopes she wasn't joining mobius high. My mom had already packed my things the night before. She was very protective of me ever since she heard I was bulled in middle school, in fact, she was worried with us moving back now that dads contract had finished. But I said to her: I'll be fine. I had maths first lesson and this guy, Sonic had to sit next to me. he was nice though. He had a twin brother named Shadow who I had met the night before with Tails. We talked a little bit and he seemed to know my older brother Silver.  
After the lesson finished I realised a had science next I. The science block on the other end of the school. As I got there and entered the room I saw Tails, Sonic, Shadow and this red echidna who I assumed to be one of their friends. I really happy to see cream on the front table. It had been so long since I last seen her! "Cream!" I shouted, I felt rather embarrassed after shouting it out since everyone in the class heard "Oh hi Amy." She replied back to me as I sat down.  
As more people came in I saw a light brown furred squirrel with dark brown hair. I automatically knew who that was. Sally acorn! I wondered. I felt absolutely livid when I saw her. But then my heart sank when I saw the green hedgehog holding her hand. It was Scourge, I knew he'd find someone eventually but out of all the people her! I was disgusted at the same time heart-broken. Just before she sat down she noticed me sitting right in front of her, all she did was look at me with knife piercing eyes as we both shot each other a glare. "Good afternoon class!" The teacher announced. "I am Dr. Eggman!" I chuckled a little bit. But I mean Eggman? Seriously? "Well I'm glad you find that funny, miss?" "Rose, Amy Rose and I'm sorry for chuckling sir" I replied. "Don't worry miss Rose. you aren't the first person to do so and u certainly aren't going to be the last." "Nice going, idiot" I heard from behind me; I already knew who that was.  
"Anyways class, many of you had me last year with the exception of a few faces. If you would begin to copy what I've already wrote on the board with your new writing books please" he said to the class.  
"How've you Been, cream?" I asked her. "I've been okay thanks, Amy. Though It got lonely for awhile after you left." "Awh I'm sorry cream. Well I'm here to stay now." I happily replied to her, that is until a big nosed squirrel opened her mouth. "I hope to god not. You don't. Belong here. Everything was fine when you left you'll just make everybody's life a misery" she said to the back of me. I was so Angry by what she said! I was about to giver her a piece of my mind until... "Leave her alone, Sally!" Shadow shouted from the back of the room. Wow! No one had ever stuck up for me like that before. I was so shocked and really happy at the same time, Especially coming from someone I hardly know! "What's your problem, Shadow?" She snapped back at him. "You're my problem, she did nothing to you!" "Why don't you just shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you huh?" Scourge shouted at him. Oh my god! I'd never seen this side to him before. I was shook by this new side to him and I didn't like it. "Back off scourge this has nothing to do with you!" From what I could tell was sonic shouting. I was really surprised that people were sticking up for me like this. I was both happy, yet sad to see Sonic and Shadow sticking up for me, but at the same time how Scourge had changed. "Right that's it! You four: Sonic, Shadow, Sally and scourge! Detention tomorrow!" Dr Eggman shouted before anyone else could speak. "What! But sir I hardly did anything!" Sally pleaded. "You started this with Shadow. And no 'Ands' or 'Buts' from any of you." He said.  
After the lesson had finished for lunch, Shadow had waited outside the door for me. "Hey you okay, Rose?" I blushed a little when he called me Rose. "Oh uh yeah I'm fine! Thanks for sticking up for me In there. It means a lot." I replied back to him. "It's no biggie. Me and my friends hate it when people get picked on by others. We like to help every now and then. And don't let scourge and Sally get u down either. They're both nothing but trouble" "wait, you mean scourge always acts like this?" I asked. "Uh yeah" he said "since we all started high school he has been nothing but trouble" I wonder what changed him I thought to myself. "Anyways it was nice for me to fully introduce myself, do you want my number Incase anything like this happens again?" He asked me. "Uhh sure! I'll give mine as well and tell your brother, Sonic I said thanks too" I responded back to him. "Wait... How did u know he was my brother?" He wondered. "Oh he sat by me in maths and told me about tails and you when we talked" I replied "who was the red echidna who sat by you anyway?" I asked back. "Oh that's knuckles. Out of all of us he is probably the one that sticks up for the most people. Anyways we'd better go get lunch. I'll see you around." He finished saying. So after we exchanged numbers we went our separate ways and headed for lunch.

**Well hello again everyone! Sorry if this chapter seems poor I had a little writers block In order of how to take this chapter ahead but if u did like it then please leave a review or even favour it as it would mean a lot to hear your feedback!  
We thanks guys! See you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3: the bet for the Rose

**Hey guys! This is my forth chapter for my story 'a brothers feud' hope you like it and enjoy it**

**P.s if you have any suggestions for the plot please let me know as they might help me. I'll be sure to give u a shoutout :)**

Shadows POV:

It was now lunch right after the events of science class, as we all sat down In our usual lunch spot, Knuckles decided to bring up the events. "Dudes!" He exclaimed. "You want to die?" He asked me and Sonic. "What do you mean?" We said in sync. "Guys, everyone knows Scourge is the best fighter in our year! What were you two thinking?" Tails, now joining In, says. "Well come on, everyone knows that Sally is the most stuck up chick In the school, with Scourge being a total dick. They both had it coming at some point." Sonic talks back. But with that I remember something. Something that Amy had told me. _"wait, you mean scourge always acts like this?"_ It made me think if Amy knew him before, but not just that... It was if... He was never always like this. "But guys, do you think Scourge was always like this? Like maybe he was different before he started high school." "Wait makes you think that?" Knuckles asks "well it's because... Actually never mind." I didn't want to tell the guys just in case my hunch was wrong. "Speaking of which, what made you stick up for Amy back there, Shadow?" Me, trying not to answer the question try and change it "Well what made you stick for her too then huh?" To be honest I didn't even know myself why I was sticking up for her, I just felt like I needed to. "I wasn't sticking up for her. I was sticking up for you as you were sticking up for her, and plus last night after you came back with tails and the same this morning you've been acting really... Distant and I know that Amy is silvers younger sister so you've got a lot to answer for." Sonic had got me good here "mind you, she is cute" knuckles said when It COULDN'T get anymore awkward. "That is true she is hot so is that why you're acting strange? Has her looks left you star struck or something?" Sonic questions me as if the situation couldn't get any worse "well... I uhh..." Before I had the change to answer his question I was saved by the bell... Kinda... "Hey! Mind if I sit here?" Out of all the people the voice came from Amy. Boy this couldn't have gotten any worse for me. "Sure Amy!" Sonic shouted without a second thought. "Sit next to shadow on the end of table." Afterwards I was so gonna kill him at home. "Thanks! Sorry to be a pain, my brother is too busy catching up with old freshmen friends before we left so I've got nowhere else to go and since I can't find cream so I thought I'd ask." Amy said cutely. Damn what was I thinking? I hardly knew the girl and I seem to be falling for her... No surely not? "anyways, Amy how are you finding the first day in your new high school?" Sonic asks her. "It's fine thanks for asking, though apart from that bitch, Sally!" He exclaimed. Wow so she must have known her before. "Yeah, but it was good that SHADOW stuck up for you though wasn't it?" Sonic, putting emphasis on my name. He is so dead when we get home. "Hehe yeah. Thanks, Shadow." She replied. "Oh it's nothing, really." I responded. I was now blushing through my fur! "Yeah he's a kind one, aren't you Shadow?" Sonic said sounding really smug. I just gave him a blade piercing look that said: if you don't shut up I will shit you up! Luckily by that point the bell went in time for the last two lessons of the day. "Oh well sorry it was short but I'm knuckles, you've already been introduced to the others" knuckles said to Amy. "Oh nice to meet you knuckles I'm Amy Rose" she responded rather cutely. "Well we all best be off. What's everyone got now?" Tails asked. "Me and Sonic have got pe, what about you?" I replied. "Oh I've have French" tails said. "Same here I'll walk with you!" Amy shouted happily to tails. I guess she was happy that she wasn't on her own. "Sorry knucklehead! Guess you're on your own." Sonic said to knuckles. "I hate all of you." He replied. Me and Sonic just chuckled and headed off to p.e.  
"Alright, maggots, listen up!" Our p.e teacher shouted, he could be one nasty piece of work when he wanted to but me and Sonic loved p.e too much to care. "Today we're gonna be practising the 400 meter sprint, now if you think you're ready for this good, and if you're not then I couldn't give a crap of rats behind!" This is what I meant of his bad points "I feel sorry for the slackers" Sonic whispered in my ear "Sonic and Shadow get over here" the p.e shouted "oh dear this can't be good" I spoke to Sonic "relax, it'll be fine! No sweat!" Sonic exaggerated. Whatever it was I was still cautious. "I want you to show this slackers how it's done, you two are the fastest runners in the class and possibly the year, so head Down to the starting point and get ready, I'll blow my whistle when it's time to start running" oh great I thought to myself. I know I was fast but damn sonic was a lot faster, I was determined to beat him though. "Hey shadow, how about we make a bet, just for the hell it?" He asked. "what do you propose?" I, replied. "Since I still think there's more to the eye about you and Amy this is what I've suggested. If I Win the race you have to ask Amy out on a date! "Woah!" I replied. "You can't be serious!" I was shocked and surprised by his proposal, Especially coming from him. "Awh come on man! You ain't got much to fear, unless ur chicken?" He smirked at me this time "argh..." I rather annoyingly said. "Fine. But if I win YOU have to ask her out." "What! Hmm fine it's a deal" he finished as we approached the starting line.  
"On your marks!" The p.e teacher shouted In the distance. I was not about to loose this race! "Get set" we readied our positions, my heart was beating as fast as a jaguar. The p.e teacher blew his whistle and we took off. Sonic took off as fast as a steal trap right for. The start, I was not too far behind him but it was hard to catch up. "You're too slow!" He shouted in front of me. Damn I just couldn't do it... Until I noticed his shoe on his left foot, the lace was untied. _PERFECT_! I thought. I knew if he could just trip on that lace just for a second, he would trip and letting me win the race. We were coming round the last stretch of the race. It was now or never. Come on! I screamed in side my head. I needed him to trip on that lace, it was now or never! Until it happened. He'd managed with his right foot to catch his lace causing himself to crash and burn Into the ground "Yes! Better luck next time Sonic!" I screamed with ecstasy as I crossed the line. "Dammit! I should have checked my shoe before I started!" He spoke rather annoyingly after he got up "awh better luck next time bro" "yeah yeah whatever" he was having one of his saw looser hissy fits. But I didn't care. I was just happy I didn't have to ask Amy on a date. "Speaking of which, you've got to ask a certain rose out on a date" I said giving him the same smirk he gave me before "oh come on I was only joking about that." He tried to use an excuse to stop himself asking her out. "Just because you lost doesn't mean you back out from the bet." I spoke. "Argh fine. I'll do it if I I've got her last lesson. If not I'll do it tomorrow." He spoke. Yep, my brother was rather a saw loser. "Ahh bad luck their Sonic but congrats, Shadow! Anyways maggots that's how it's done. The lesson to be learned from that is always make sure your shoes are tied unless you want to crash and burn like sonic there. After that we carried on for the lesson and waited to see what we had last. I was just glad it was him and not me.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this update is coming late but been rather busy lately. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please review and favour if you liked it. Chao for now :P**


End file.
